


all the amenities of home

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Hotels, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Polyamory, Sex Tapes, Writer Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Sorry we couldn’t be there for our call tonight. Hope this makes up for it. We love you!They’ve been texting on and off all day, whenever Kira has a spare moment, and neither of them had made mention of sending a video. Curiosity piqued, Kira downloads the file, the rest of her emails forgotten for the time being. It automatically opens once the download is complete, and after watching mere seconds, Kira slams her finger into the pause button.She knows exactly what kind of video this is.





	all the amenities of home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> written for the Merry Month of Masturbation prompt "Allison/Kira/Lydia." I'm also using this for the May 2017 Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, where the theme was 'happiness.'

Some people love hotel rooms. They love the ease that comes with them, the lack of responsibility; no cleaning, no cooking, no having to walk ten blocks to go to the pool or gym. Everything is at your fingertips, a mere phone call away. 

Kira can appreciate that perspective, but she would choose cooking and cleaning and the weird quirks of her home over the sterile comforts of a hotel room any day. Hotels may have soft sheets and complimentary soaps and continental breakfasts, but they don’t have Allison and Lydia, and Kira would take her girlfriends over just about anything, any day. 

She’s been away from them for nearly two weeks, and she’s only halfway through her book tour. It’s a necessary part of the job, but while she’s become accustomed to it, that doesn’t mean she likes it. She misses the two of them, misses waking up between them in bed, misses stumbling out into the kitchen to find Allison already awake and working on her laptop, misses the smell of them that permeates every inch of their apartment. 

She just _misses_ them, plain and simple. 

Her latest engagement ends up running over an hour longer than she planned; she likes taking the time to talk to her fans, likes hearing how her writing has affected them, likes giving them appreciation. But she’s tired by the time she gets back to the latest in a string of hotel rooms, barely has enough energy to wave a goodnight at her agent as she unlocks her door and stumbles inside, feet aching from the new boots she purchased two cities back. She’s pretty sure that if she face-planted onto the bed, she’d be asleep within minutes, but she wants to check some emails first, maybe add a few more sentences to the latest project she’s working on. 

She compromises by changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and washing her face before she hops on the bed and opens her laptop. The first email is from Lydia, and she opens it to find an attached video file and a few lines of text. 

_Sorry we couldn’t be there for our call tonight. Hope this makes up for it. We love you!_

They’ve been texting on and off all day, whenever Kira has a spare moment, and neither of them had made mention of sending a video. Curiosity piqued, Kira downloads the file, the rest of her emails forgotten for the time being. It automatically opens once the download is complete, and after watching mere seconds, Kira slams her finger into the pause button. 

She knows exactly what kind of video this is. 

Hopping off the bed, she makes sure that the door is tightly locked before she goes digging in her bag for her headphones; she doesn’t think that the walls are exceptionally thin, but she still doesn’t want anyone eavesdropping on a video meant for her alone. She plugs the headphones in and gets comfortable, propping the absurd amount of pillows up against the headboard so that she can lean back, laptop resting beside her hip. 

She maximizes the video and presses play. 

The setting is wholly familiar to her; their expansive bed fills most of the frame, but in the background, she can see the woven tapestry that covers most of one wall, can see a sliver of the door that leads out into the hallway. Based on the position, Lydia’s computer (or whatever they used to film) is resting on top of Lydia’s dressing table, at the perfect height to capture the video. 

Allison and Lydia are still fully clothed, but Kira has a feeling they won’t remain that way for much longer. They’re kissing frantically, like they’re trying to race against time, and Allison has Lydia’s hands pinned above her head. Lydia’s hair is messy, hanging loose around her shoulders, and her skirt is halfway up her thighs, revealing soft, creamy skin that Kira wants to run her lips up. Neither of them are exceptionally loud; they aren’t trying to play it up for the cameras, which Kira appreciates. They’re simply being themselves, and although Kira has been a part of their lives for nearly a year now, she still feels privileged to bear witness to the sight. 

When Allison lets go of Lydia’s wrists and sits up on her knees to pull her tank top over her head, Kira rests one of her own hands on her stomach, just above the waistband of her sweats. There’s already heat building between her legs, but she doesn’t want to rush herself. As Allison tosses her shirt across the room, Lydia’s hands smooth over her stomach and up to her chest. Allison isn’t wearing a bra, and as soon as Lydia thumbs at her nipple, she groans and surges back down, pressing Lydia back into the mattress. 

Kira bites her lip and squeezes her thighs together. 

Lydia wraps her legs around Allison’s waist, just above the band of her workout shorts, and the movement makes her skirt bunch around her hips, exposing lace the color of a spring sky.

They may not be exaggerating their performance, but Kira is willing to bet that it isn’t an accident that Lydia is wearing the underwear that Kira loves the most. 

For a few moments, they simply continue to kiss, hands roaming up and down. When Allison’s mouth drifts down to the curve of Lydia’s neck, Lydia sighs and curls her fingers into Allison’s hair. She murmurs something too quietly for Kira to make out, even when she pauses and plays it back, but based on how Allison pulls away with a smile almost too soft for the circumstances, Kira has a feeling she’s going to like what comes next. 

“Yeah?” Allison asks, brushing one of Lydia’s wayward curls away from her face. Lydia nods and, for a moment, her eyes flick towards the camera, a brief acknowledgement that makes a different kind of warmth fill Kira’s chest, a mixture of fondness and love. 

“If that’s okay with you.” Allison laughs and rolls away from the camera to settle on her back. 

“Of course it’s okay with me. When have I ever turned down you riding my face?” 

Kira’s breath clicks in her throat. There’s a lot of things that she’s done with Allison and Lydia, a lot of things that she _loves_ to do with them, but if she had to play favorites, at least one of them would be having Lydia ride her mouth. 

She’s both jealous of Allison and ever so grateful that she decided to check her email before she went to sleep. 

Lydia steps off the bed, back towards the camera, and undresses quickly and efficiently. She drops her blouse and bra on her dressing table, just to the left of the camera, and shimmies out of her skirt and underwear. In the sunlight streaking through the window, her hair looks almost flame-red, and the contrast is striking against her pale skin. She looks like something out of a painting. 

Kira lets her hand drift a little lower, until her fingertips are just inside the waistband of her sweats. 

Lydia gets back on the bed carefully, absently straightens the sheets a little as she moves to straddle Allison’s face. Kira can just make out a sliver of Allison’s face, her forehead and the curve of her nose. Her hands come to rest on the back of Lydia’s thighs, just below the soft swell of her ass. Lydia grips the headboard, which Kira knows from personal experience is already covered with countless scratch marks from this very activity.

“Green?” Lydia asks. Allison nods rapidly, and Kira can just make out the way Lydia’s flesh dimples when Allison squeezes. 

“As green as possible,” Allison replies. 

“Good.” With that, Lydia lowers herself down, a gasp spilling from her mouth, and Kira decides that she’s waited long enough. She has a vibrator in her bag, a slim but powerful model that’s more than capable of getting the job, but she doesn’t feel like getting up to find it. 

Beside, she has a feeling that, based on the wetness and the steady pulsing she can feel between her legs, it’s not going to take her long once she gets down to it. 

Normally, she’d maybe take her time, savor the video, but she’s _way_ too tired to edge herself and, as she discovers when she bumps her laptop slightly, there’s only about four minutes left in the video.

Lydia drops one hand from the headboard, threads it into Allison’s hair as she rolls her hips downward, and Kira kicks out of her sweatpants, uses her foot to flick them off the edge of the bed. She settles herself back against the pillows and slides one hand into her underwear. She doesn’t quite go all the way yet; instead, with her free hand, she backs up the video to the moments just before Lydia lowered onto Allison’s face. Once she’s hit play again, she lets her legs fall open and maneuvers her hands until one is resting on her swollen clit and the other is lower, drifting around her core. She doesn’t bother teasing herself any further; she’s already wet enough, and it only takes a few moments for her fingers to be slick enough to reduce any uncomfortable friction. 

She’s always come fast once sufficiently aroused, and this time is no exception. Once she sets the pace, curling her fingers upward while also circling her clit, it’s only a matter of time before the muscles in her thighs start to flutter in anticipation. Her toes curl into the plush duvet underneath her, and her eyes fall closed as her legs fall open further. Lydia’s soft moans fill her ears, increasing in frequency and volume with each second that passes; if she listens closer, she can hear the faint, wet sound of Allison’s mouth working against Lydia’s cunt, and it’s that detail that pushes Kira over the edge, biting her lip so that she doesn’t cry out and disturb her neighbors. 

When she opens her eyes again, slowly pulling her fingers from herself, it’s just in time to see Lydia come, head thrown back, long hair streaming down her spine, fingers curled in the sheets beside her leg. Kira’s core throbs at the sight, but she’s definitely fucked out for the night; she can already feel exhaustion pulling back at her again, sinking into her relaxed muscles. She rolls onto her side to watch the rest of the video. Lydia stays put for a few moments, her hips rolling in smaller and smaller movements; eventually, she glances down at Allison with a bright smile, cheeks flushed. Slowly, she slides away from Allison’s face and moves until she’s sitting at the edge of the bed, right in front of her computer. 

“We miss you,” she says, voice slightly raspy. “We can’t wait until you come home.” 

“We’re literally counting down the days,” Allison adds as she sits up, licking her lips. “Love you, Kira.” Both of them smile into the camera before Lydia cranes forward and ends the recording. Kira sighs contently and flops back against the bed, mirroring their smiles. 

Only two more weeks until she’s home again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
